Additive manufacturing, sometimes referred to as 3D (three dimensional) printing, offers the capability of making parts involving complex geometrical configurations and shapes. Current additive manufacturing systems are essentially welding processes, wherein incrementally applied layers of material are successively fused to form the shape of the part. Current systems heat various amounts of material on multiple occasions to a temperature exceeding the melting temperature to fabricate the composite part. As a result, uneven heating and cooling, which is common in conventional systems, has the effect of providing non-uniform material phase. Oftentimes, voids are created in the part during manufacture. These voids are created by errors in the scanning beam, particle charging, or outgassing BLEVE (boiling liquid expanding vapor explosion) that launch particles dispersed in the melt bed. In addition, current technologies limit product/part manufacturing to a few cubic feet in build volume, and part complexity is limited to geometries that can allow un-melted powder removal. Therefore, an objective, among others, is to eliminate these deficits in current additive manufacturing methodologies.